Un día de verano en casa
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Verano estación en donde deberías ir a la playa y disfrutar el aire fresco del lugar. Eso es lo que haría cualquier persona normal, a excepcion de la integrante "perezosa" de μ's, quien prefiere quedarse en casa y no hacer nada. Sin embargo cierta personita la obligará a hacer algo productivo en un día caluroso. ¡One-shot Jolks!


**Estoy de vuelta y traje un pequeño one-shot Jolks! el viernes habrá actualizacion, en verdad lamento la demora! sin más los dejo con este one-shot. Disfruten la lectura, dejen reviews y denle like a mi pagina de facebook (El link se encuentra en mi perfil)**

* * *

 **Un día de verano en casa**

Hoy es uno de estos días, en los cuales no quiero levantarme para nada de mi sitio, ni por una bebida refrescante a la cocina, el sofá está muy frio como para dejarlo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que existir verano? –Murmuré a nadie en particular.

Me estoy arrepintiendo en este momento por no haber reparado el aire acondicionado, si lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo mi departamento se sentiría como en el polo norte. Aunque yo nunca he estado ahí, pero se entendió ¿No?

-Dios estoy sudando, tal vez deba darme otro baño…

Era una buena opción a mi parecer, sin embargo ya había abusado del agua bastante.

-Uhm… -Estaba a punto de cambiar de posición.

Pero chibi-chan llegó de la nada y se lanzó a mi estomago, buscando un lugar cómodo para dormir su siesta.

-Noo~ chibi-chan, hace mucho calor.

Mi pequeña mascota me odia.

-¡Woof! –Desde mi posición, solo pude levantar mi cabeza y mirar hacia abajo.

-No tu también takeshi.

El lindo perrito imitó la acción de chibi-chan.

Así que solo pude suspirar resignada y acariciar a ambas mascotas sus sedosos pelajes.

En unos segundos más estaba a punto de acompañar al mundo de los sueños a chibi-chan y takeshi, si no hubiera sido por el sonido de unas llaves, tanto el alboroto que hizo takeshi al saltar de mi estomago.

-Al fin, un poco de libertad~ -Suspiré.

-¡Nan-chan, estoy en casa! –La dulce voz de Kussun se escuchó desde la entrada, junto a los ladridos alegres de takeshi.

-¡Bienvenida! –Recargué mi cabeza en el brazo del sofá. -¿Cómo te fue allá afuera?

-No muy bien, al contrario de ti… -Kussun hizo un puchero en cuanto me miró. -¿Has estado acostada desde que me fui?

-Tal vez…

-¡Nan-chan!

-Kussun, hace mucho calor para moverse. –Una excusa tonta, lo sé.

-Entiendo eso. Aunque… ¿Has olvidado lo que el doctor te dijo sobre tu rodilla? –Kussun levantó su ceja.

-Debo caminar por lo menos diez minutos. –Rodee mis ojos. –Lo recuerdo perfectamente bien.

-Excelente, ahora levanta tu trasero de ahí. Ven a la cocina por tu helado y tu medicina.

-Sí, mamá~ -Dije en burla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Hm~ -Suspiré satisfactoriamente al tener algo helado dentro de mi boca. –Oh, se está escurriendo por mis dedos. –Lamí mi índice derecho, antes de que el líquido pegajoso terminara en el suelo.

-U…Uh… -Raro, Kussun está muy callada.

-¿Kussun? ¿Sucede algo?

-¡N…No! ¡Nada de n…nada! –Sospechoso.

-Si tú lo dices. –Sin prestarle mayor atención, continué lamiendo mi paleta de hielo. –Por cierto, deberías dejar de mirarme y empezar a lamer tu helado, se está escurriendo.

-¡¿Eh?! –Al parecer reaccionó.

-Cielos, el calor te está afectando. –Reí suavemente.

-No te burles. –Bufó molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

-A todo esto… ¿Por qué estás vestida así? –Desvió su mirada.

¿Qué tiene de malo mi shorts de licra negro y mi camisa de tirantes blanca?

-Kussun, la pregunta ofende. Hace calor, ¿Esperabas que me vistiera con mis pantalones habituales y mis sweaters?

-Viniendo de ti, me espero de todo. –Sonrió burlona. –Ve a vestirte con esos pantalones y tus sweaters.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?! –Exclamé indignada por la orden.

-Porque si no lo haces, no podré controlarme más.

-¿Controlarte? ¿De qué?

Estaba confundida, muy confundida.

-No finjas inocencia. –Entrecerró sus ojos.

-No sé de qué me hablas. –Rasqué mi mejilla con nerviosismo.

Sentí como algo se escurría por mi muñeca y rápidamente lamí aquello.

-Mi límite de control se ha acabado ya…

-¿Huh?

De un momento a otro, Kussun me besó en los labios, por tan brusco movimiento mi espalda se impactó en el sofá.

-Ku...ssun… la pa…-Trataba de decir algo entre besos.

-Nan-chan… -Susurró mi nombre con anhelo al separarnos.

Esa mirada en Kussun…

Me da a entender que algo malo le pasara a mi cuerpo.

-¿Está bien si nosotras…?

No es bueno que me esté tocando mis muslos.

-No, Kussun, no. –Alejé sus manos de mis muslos.

-¿Por qué no? –Hizo de nuevo su puchero.

-¡Hace calor!

-¡Pero es un buen ejercicio! ¡Hagámoslo!

Sus manos se introdujeron por debajo de mi camiseta.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-Es bastante obvio. Nan-chan, por favor…

- _Kussun no está siendo muy justa… Debo resistir su mirada de suplica._ Mi respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Hmp. –Hizo un mohín. –Nan-chan es mala, no hemos estado juntas hace dos meses. Tu trabajo te lo impedía…

- _¿Me está chantajeando?, aunque… tiene razón._ –Tragué saliva. – _Sé fuerte Nanjo Yoshino, no caigas ante su mirada… ¡No te atrevas a ceder!_

-Nan-chan, Nan-chan, Nan-chan… -Por tal repentino abrazo, mi paleta se cayó.

¿Adivinen donde cayó?

Si, en sus lindos pechos.

-Ew. –Se separó de mí, mirándome molesta en el proceso. -¡Nan-chan!

-¡Fue un accidente!

Antes de que pudiera disculparme, una almohada se impactó en mi rostro, cortando cualquier disculpa.

-¡Lo hiciste apropósito! –Y volvió a golpearme con esa arma mortal.

-¡No lo hice! ¡Fue un accidente! –Reí por aquella faceta tan infantil de mi linda Kussun.

-¡Mentirosa! –Creo que se molestó más a causa de mi risa.

Los golpes cesaron después de unos minutos.

-Exijo que me limpies. –Frunció el ceño adorablemente.

- _Kyaa, es tan linda._ Si, si, déjame ir por un paño húmedo.

Miré a Kussun, dándole a entender que necesitaba que ella se bajara de mí estomago.

-U…uhm… -Jugó con ambos dedos índices. –N…No quiero… -Lo último no lo escuché muy bien.

-¿Podrías repetírmelo? –Me senté para poder recargar mi frente en la suya.

Ella se acercó a mi oreja, susurrando suavemente con voz tímida.

-¡¿Eh?! –Me alejé un poco y admiré su rostro.

El cual estaba escondido tras sus manos, como un intento de esconder su gran sonrojo.

- _Adorable…_ -Casi soltaba un gritito, tuve que contenerme, porque pensará que me estoy burlando de ella. –Kussun~ -Aparté las manos que ocultaban su hermoso rostro.

-No te burles de mí. –Desvió nuevamente su mirada.

-Me rindo. –Ignoré lo anterior.

-¿Huh?

-Tú ganas. –Sin disimulo alguno miré al lugar donde había caído mi paleta.

-Estoy confundida… ¡Kyah! –Le saqué la camiseta en un rápido movimiento.- ¡N…Nan-chan!

-¿Qué? ¿No es lo que querías desde un principio? –Dibujé una sonrisita picara.

-Bueno, si…

-Entonces no le veo el problema. Ahora si me permites… -Jugué con el tirante de su bra.

-A…Adelante…

-Gracias por la comida~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Siento…Que el calor aumentó… -Soltó con pesar Kussun.

-Creo que ya sabes él porque me negué al principio. –Con el dorso de mi mano, aparté algunas gotas de sudor de mi frente. –Odio el verano.

-Pero un día de verano en casa es genial si tienes a alguien que te ayude a sobrellevarlo. –Sonrió con inocencia.

-Tienes razón. –Besé su frente sudorosa.

Guardamos silencio un par de segundos.

Hasta que fue roto por Kussun.

-Otra vez. –Susurró.

-¿Hm? ¿Otra vez? –Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

-Hagámoslo otra vez. –Tomó mis dos mejillas con ambas manos.

-¡¿No tuviste suficiente?!

-Yo nunca tengo suficiente de ti. –Sonrió.

-Kussun, el calor te hace más hormonal… -Suspiré con pesadez.

-Ese lado de mí te gusta. Así que… ¿Qué dices? –Movió sus cejas de arriba y abajo.

-Bien, pero tú te encargarás de todo esta vez… -Rodee con mis brazos su cuello.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, jeje~

- _Le ha encantado la idea._

Kussun tiene demasiada razón, un día de verano en casa es genial cuando tienes a alguien con quien pasarlo.

No saben cómo me da felicidad tener a esta pequeña pervertida en mi vida.

-Nan-chan, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, aunque seas una pervertida abusadora de mayores.

-¡Oye!

Sí, mi pequeña pervertida y la chica que amo…

 _ **~FIN~**_


End file.
